one shot! my first love
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: no esta basada en el mundo de harry potter... es original mio pero creo qe esa fue la seleccion mas adecuada... les invito a que le den una oportunidad y lo lean es muy dramatico sentimental lindo cursi y lo va a hacer llorar de una manera u otra!


La luz del sol comenzaba a aparecer en las calles de Londres, y uno a uno los rayos se escabullían por cada lugar y avenida de la hermosa ciudad.

Entretanto, un calido resplandor, que se colaba por una de las tantas ventanas de una casa, empezaba a iluminar los rizos color caoba, sobre el rostro de una pequeña joven que sollozaba, sentada, junto a la ventana.

¿Como era que eso había pasado? Rose no solía llorar demasiado, de echo, casi siempre, era bastante optimista, siempre con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, pero, en esos momentos, no se creía capaz de poder dar, siquiera una leve mueca de alegría.

Se sentía tan vacía, tan llena de un dolor que la hacia sentir como si se fuera a asfixiar.

Trataba de consolarse un poco, mientras intentaba, en vano, limpiar algunas lágrimas, que resbalan sobre su entristecido rostro y se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Como su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente?, aun no podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible. Ella había estado tan llena de felicidad los últimos meses, tan alegre como nunca en su vida, y de pronto todo había terminado.

Estaba sentada en silencio, junto a la ventana, como casi siempre desde que todo hubiera pasado, entonces cerro sus ojos y de pronto comenzó a recordar…

Era un hermoso día soleado, de los tantos que siempre se veían en los veranos de Londres, había decidido pasar toda lo que restaba de la tarde en la biblioteca, le gustaba tanto estar hay, en definitiva ese era su lugar favorito en todo el instituto.

Entro por la puerta, se dirigió hacia la estantería, y tomo un libro, pero en el preciso instante en que lo tomaba, noto que alguien, al parecer había pensado lo mismo que ella y sostenía también el libro por el otro extremo, eso le molesto un poco, y pensó en alegarle algo a aquella persona, pero en el instante en que levando el rostro, observo, a aquel joven que estaba delante de ella, el, tenía unos dulces ojos color miel, los oscuros cabellos levemente alborotados y una expresiva mirada de confusión en su rostro.

-Discúlpame- dijo el - no note que tomarías este libro también, pero si quieres puedes quedártelo tu – aquel joven le dedico una magnifica sonrisa y le ofreció el libro.

Lo dejo en las manos de ella, después la miro con curiosidad y dijo;

- por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas niña bonita?- Rose se sonrojo un poco por la expresión, pero pensó de inmediato que debía de ser porque el estaba dos años arriba de ella, hizo un gran esfuerzo por parecer tranquila y dijo. – Soy Rose Evans

- Yo soy Thom...

-Thomas Belam, lo se – era imposible mantener a raya su manía de sabelotodo.

El rió un poco y luego agrego – vaya, creo que tengo un poco de fama por aquí –

Entonces se sentó justo enfrente de donde Rose se había sentado segundos antes, la miro y luego dijo – dime, niña bonita, ¿como es que estas aquí en una tarde como esta? –.

Ella, sonrojándose de nuevo por la expresión, pensó en que era realmente mas extraño que el estuviera hay, porque Rose, pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la biblioteca.

-me gusta pasar el tiempo aquí, me agrada este lugar – dijo ella con toda la decisión del mundo, pues temía parecer un poco extraña- pero ¿tu?, creo que nunca te había visto aquí – y era verdad, las veces que lo había observado, siempre iba seguido de un montón de chicas, que parloteaban y soltaban risitas tontas cada vez que el volteaba hacia atrás.

- No lo se, será, porque aquí no hay tanto alboroto – dijo el pensativo, mirando cautelosamente a un grupo de niñitas que se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca, parloteando mientras giraban, de vez en cuando a mirarlo. Y al notar que Rose sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo dijo – supongo que a veces me molesta un poco la actitud de todas esas chicas – y realizo una mueca de desagrado, que hizo reír a Rose.

- ¿demasiadas admiradoras? – dijo divertida, mirando también a el grupo de chicas

- no es que me desagraden, es solo que la mayoría de ellas solo ríen – dijo, dando un suspiro y repitió la misma cara de desagrado, pero esta vez un tanto mas cómica. -de hecho, me agrada poder platicar con una chica, que no solo ríe –miro a Rose y esbozando una gran sonrisa se levanto de su asiento – esta bien creo que tengo que irme ahora, si no quiero llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase – y justo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida miro a Rose alegremente y le dijo – que agradable eres niña bonita, espero que volvamos a hablar otro día – dijo agradeciéndole con su dulce mirada color miel le dedico una ultima sonrisa, para después salir de la biblioteca, observando afuera primero, para estar seguro de que el grupo de niñas se había ido. Rose se quedo sentada un momento, pensando, el siempre le había parecido un chico arrogantemente presumido y superficial, pero, en lugar de eso había descubierto que además de ser guapo era tierno y amable. Thomas le había parecido tan dulce, con una mirada exageradamente tierna, pensó en eso durante unos minutos y solo sonrió, para después seguir leyendo.

Así, que se habían hecho amigos desde entonces, aunque solían verse pocas veces en clases, pues pertenecían a grados diferentes. A pesar de eso, de ves en cuando el solía aparecerse por la biblioteca, que era donde Rose pasaba sus horas libres, entonces se sentaba a su lado y miraba horrorizado el montón de libros que ella tenia sobre la mesa , ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y sacudía sus alborotados rizos, mientras decía "ratón de biblioteca", y reía dulcemente. Y es que solo el podía decirle eso sin que a ella le dieran ganas de propinarle un cachetada, y era que siempre lo decía con una mirada tan llena de dulzura y esa sonrisa especialmente adorable, que hacia que Rose simplemente adorara a Thom. Podía pasar horas charlando con el sobre cualquier cosa.

No tenía idea como hacia para tener todo el tiempo tan buen humor y escuchar sus penas siempre que lo necesitara, y es que el tenia una cualidad que pocos seres humanos poseían: sabía escuchar.

A decirlo así, su amistad había crecido tanto, que pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre junto. Un viernes por la tarde, Rose estaba en la biblioteca, como de costumbre terminando todos sus deberes y haciendo algunos trabajos extra, entonces Thomas apareció en el lugar, y se sentó junto a ella, mirando los montones de libros que había sobre la mesa….– ¿sabes algo niña bonita? – ella le había suplicado hasta el cansancio que no la llamara de esa manera, pero el simplemente parecía no escucharla -Todos esos libros pesan mas que tu, deberías contratar a alguien para que los cargue, antes de que quedes aplastada por todo eso peso - decía esto mientras reía un poco.

- que gracioso eres, señor encantador, pero creo que deberías dejar de burlarte y comenzar a preocuparte, por que un día de estos, tu club de admiradoras te va a secuestrar – ahora ella reía, mientras le despeinaba a Thomas el alborotado cabello.

Después el comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, y sonreía, mientras ella trataba de impedírselo, cuando, de pronto Thom dejo de hacerle cosquillas, se acerco un poco a su oreja, y dijo tiernamente.

- te quiero niña bonita-

Cierta vez él la encontró llorando. Como de costumbre un par de chicas que la odiaban sin razón aparente habían estado molestándola, Rose siempre trataba de ignorarlas, pero en esa ocasión llegaron demasiado lejos, habían robado un ensayo que tendría que entregar esa misma tarde y burlándose lo devolvieron totalmente destruido. Se sentía tan sola y angustiada que por más que intentaba no podía concentrarse en sus de mas deberes. Odiaba tanto que esas niñas, que su parecer era las mismas que seguían a Thom por todos lados, la trataran de esa manera. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas para luego caer sobre el largo ensayo de Historia arruinado por completo.

De pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, se volvió hacia atrás y en cuanto lo vio se abalanzo sobre él, rompiendo en sollozos.

-¿Qué te pasa niña bonita?- le dijo tiernamente mientras con delicadeza quitaba los cabellos que se habían pegado a su cara a causa de las lagrimas. Le conto todo mientras el miraba atento, su sonrisa había desaparecido, pero en sus ojos había comprensión.

-No te preocupes- dijo al final de mi relato- Todo se va a arreglar, ellas pueden molestarte todo lo que quieran, pero jamás lograran que dejes de ser tan linda e inteligente como eres, y tu ensayo… eso se puede solucionar, créeme.

-¿Pero si no…

-Lo hará, de verdad, dudo que entre dos personas no podamos hacerlo de nuevo – interrumpió, y esbozando una traviesa sonrisa dijo – yo te ayudare.

Rosa, sintió que su corazón daba un brinco y volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello.

-Gracias- susurro

-Ya basta niña bonita-agrego con buen humor- ¿Que van a decir mis admiradoras si me ven abrazándote así? Seguro se ponen celosas.

Se aparto de él riendo. Luego comenzó una larga tarde que a diferencia de lo que ella hubiera creído una hora antes, había sido de las mejores que había pasado en el internado.

Entonces, Rose trato de desaparecer de su mente los recuerdos sobre Thomas, recostó la cabeza sobre sus piernas y miro por la ventana, cerro levemente los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una abominable pesadilla, ladeo la cabeza un poco, como queriendo olvidarse de todo, pero de pronto un feliz recuerdo apareció fugazmente en sus pensamientos…

Había llegado diciembre, y como de costumbre en el internado, habían empezado los preparativos para el gran baile de navidad, y, con todo esto, también había empezado la gran emoción de invitaciones para el baile; todas la chicas de el instituto, esperaban que alguna chico las invitara a el baile. Pero Rose, a excepción, de todas las chicas, no pensaba realmente en la posibilidad de que alguien la invitara, porque, realmente, no hablaba con demasiadas personas, ni era tan conocida como algunas chicas, por lo que su sorpresa, fue aun mas grande de lo normal, cuando una mañana mientras se dirigía a clase, Thom se acercaba junto a ella y, alborotándole los cabellos como era costumbre, decía… -hola ratón de biblioteca –

-hola Thom- dijo ella despreocupadamente.

- espera un momento – dijo Thom deteniéndola delicadamente – quería preguntarte…

¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?..Claro, si nadie más te ha invitado - . Rose simplemente se quedo perpleja, nunca habría imaginado que Thom, la invitara al baile.

– ¿pero, porque me lo pides a mi? tú podrías ir con la chica que quieras, podrías escoger –

-si, talvez, pero tu eres la única que se pondría a hacer preguntas cuando la invitara – dijo y la miro fijamente – me gusta lo complicado- se acerco un poco mas

- entonces, ¿aceptas?-.

- No lo se… Esto es tan raro- dijo Rose un poco confundida. Pero Thom insistió,

-di que si, niña bonita- acomodo sus manos en forma de suplica – solo como amigos

-esta bien – se rindió – pero... -

- grandioso, entonces nos veremos el viernes por la noche en el gran salón - y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla desapareció entre los pasillos.

El día de el gran baile hubo llegado con gran rapidez, o al menos así le pareció a Rose, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa por un baile, pero pensó que talvez era por que nunca antes había ido acompañada. Cuando llego la noche, termino de arreglarse, observó el reloj y al ver que ya se aproximaba el momento de irse; se dirigió a el espejo y se contemplo, llevaba un lindo vestido color azul, junto con el cabello castaño cayéndole por la espalda, se miro un último momento, y después salió directo al baile. Al llegar al gran salón, observo a todos lados, un poco nerviosa, cuando de pronto, vio un chico alto, con un traje negro de gala y facciones casi perfectas, que se acercaba hacia ella; era Thom, entonces y sin saber, exactamente porque, sintió un cosquilleo que comenzó en su estomago y poco a poco fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Thomas, llego justo hacia ella, tomo su mano, y dijo en tono extremadamente galante,

casi al instante en que ella sentía como ese cosquilleo se iba intensificando, - se ve usted realmente hermosa señorita – mientras guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Rose sintió como el color subía rápidamente por su rostro, y rogó al cielo porque no lo notara, pero el la tomo suavemente por el brazo y la dirigió hasta el gran salón. El baile, era todo un sueño para Rose, se estaba divertido como nunca antes y se encontraba bailando una movida canción, junto a Thom, cuando de pronto la tonada de la música cambio, se volvió un poco mas lenta y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el la había tomado por la cintura, y se encontraban bailando; al comienzo sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero pronto comprendió que se sentía a gusto y sin saber mas acurruco la cabeza en el hombro de el y comenzó a bailar , así, pasaron unos instantes, cuando de pronto el se detuvo ,la miro fijamente y dijo- sabe señorita, el chico en el que usted se fije va a ser el mas afortunado de todos- Rose había girado su cabeza para protestar, pero en ese momento el se había acercado, y sin dejarla continuar, había aprisionado su boca en un tierno beso, era tan dulce que no pudo resistirse, sentía como su corazón quería escaparse del pecho, se separaron un momento, Rose reacciono enseguida se escabullo de entre sus brazos y se alejo de hay, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Thom; cuando por fin paro, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en los jardines, se sentó sobre el césped, se sentía tan confundida, su respiración se había vuelto loca, quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, se quedo hay por varios minutos mirando al césped, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando de pronto escucho un sonido, y al girar el rostro vio a lo lejos como alguien se encontraba en los jardines también, decidió pararse para distinguir un poco mas a aquella persona, y por fin logro reconocerlo, aun de lejos era inconfundible, estaba de espaldas hacia ella, así que no la miro acercarse, de echo parecía bastante entretenido lanzado pequeñas piedras al agua las cuales formaban ondas que se agrandaban hasta desvanecerse ,lo observo, su aspecto era distinto al de un rato atrás, su saco no estaba, su camisa lucia desarreglada y la corbata colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

-Thom- dijo tímidamente- tenemos que hablar…

-Perdóname por haberte besado sin tu consentimiento -la interrumpió- de eso querías hablar, ¿no?.

Entonces Rose lo miro fijamente y le dijo - ¿porque me besaste? –

- ¿no es evidente? – Dijo mirándola a los ojos – te bese porque me gustas – ella dio señales de querer hablar pero Thom siguió – es cierto, cuando nos conocimos eras una niña, muy linda por cierto, pero solo eso. Luego me di cuenta de que me hacia sentir tan bien estar contigo. Después entendí que te amaba, desde cuando, no lo se y no se porque nunca te lo dije, talvez tenia miedo de…- Pero Rose lo había callado con un tierno beso mientras lo abrazaba con todo el amor, que había apenas comprendido que sentía por el, – Lo siento- susurro ella, cuando se separaron - es solo que me tomaste de sorpresa, estaba algo confundida y necesitaba pensar – Él puso en dedo en sus labios y le dijo al oído. -Eso ya no importa.-

Había entendido que amaba a Thomas, siempre lo había amado y no sabia como no se pudo dar cuenta desde antes, pero eso ya no importaba, en fin, estaban juntos ahora.

A partir de ese día, pasó los cinco meses más felices que había vivido en el instituto, Era difícil creer que existiera una persona mejor que Thomas, era tierno y atento, la hacia suspirar cuando lo veía, y volver a suspirar cuando se acordaba de el. Lo amaba era una sensación, nueva y diferente, le encantaba. Aunque en el fondo sabia que tanta felicidad no podía ser eterna.

Solo había algo que, a parecer de Rose, no era del todo normal, los últimos meses que había estado como su novia, había notado como su salud se deterioraba de apoco, y no era que él lo demostrara mucho, pero ella siempre intuitiva comenzó a notar que algo no andaba bien con él, en los meses anteriores a su relación con Thom, jamás había notado su ausencia en el internado cada tanto, ni que esta solía durar algunos días.

Trataba de no comportarse de una manera algo paranoica, pero notaba que, cada vez que volvia de sus extrañas salidas, el regresaba pálido y horriblemente delgado, como si en ese tiempo, hubieran pasado años en los que no hubiera comido o dormido bien. A decir verdad, esto la preocupaba a tal grado que no se encontraba tranquila en ningún momento, pero tal vez fuera por las constantes veces en que el la tranquilizaba diciéndole que sus ausencias no eran nada de lo cual debía preocuparse ò porque en su interior sabía lo que se avecinaba, decidió dejar de preocuparse, y disfrutar de Thom, to-

do lo que le fuera posible.

Así, llego Mayo y con él las preparaciones para la graduación que como cada año, era festejada con un gran baile que los alumnos mismos preparaban, ella no salía involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas, ni le gustaba mucho participar en la decoración de el gran salón, pero ese año seria la graduación de Thom, y había decidido poner todo su empeño para que fuera la mejor de todas, era difícil recordar un época de su vida en la que se hubiera sentido más feliz, era como si se hallara en un hermoso cuento del cual no deseaba salir jamás.

Una soleada tarde Rose paseaba por los alrededores del internado, tomada de la mano de un Thom notablemente más delgado y pálido de lo que nunca había estado, aunque el seguía insistiendo en que solo era su imaginación, platicando y divirtiéndose, como sucedía cada vez que estaba con él, cuando de pronto él la detuvo y poniéndose justo delante de ella, tomo aire y dijo – niña bonita tendré que ausentarme unos días – hizo una mueca desagrado – mi madre necesita que valla, y ah enviado una carta diciendo que vendrá a recogerme mañana, pero volveré para antes de la graduación – sonrió con esa sonrisa que solía tranquilizarla de una manera casi mágica – enserio espero que sí – agrego susurrando tan bajo que Rose apenas pudo oírlo.

-pero…- a decir verdad, esta noticia había entristecido un poco a Rose, pues sabía que no vería a Thom durante ese tiempo y, nada le apetecía menos, que separarse de él, quería replicar y por primera vez, pedirle que no se fuera, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba nada la idea, pero el interrumpió

- y tal vez, cuando vuelva, tenga una buena noticia, si tengo la suficiente suerte – añadió y sin dejarla replicar más le tomo ambas manos y le dio un sutil beso.

Así, llego la mañana siguiente, en la que Thom saldría.

Se levanto muy temprano se alisto y fue a despedirlo, bajo las escaleras y entonces lo vio, estaba radiante, el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y sus ojos parecían más hermosos que de costumbre. Y, en ese preciso momento, dentro de ella, y sin saberlo o querer aceptarlo en ese momento, supo que él ya no le pertenecía. Corrió a abrazarlo, entonces él le sonrió, le dio un tierno beso en los labios se separo lentamente y la miro- niña bonita y dijo que se encontrarían después.

Rose le deseo suerte y cuando se alejaba el grito. -Niña bonita, te amo nunca lo olvides - Y así lo vio partir.

Los días pasaron lentamente. Ese día, se levanto, se sentía por demás preocupada, si no recordaba mal, Thom había dicho que llegaría antes de la graduación, y por desgracia ese día era la graduación, se paró de la cama y pensando que estaba exagerando un poco y que tal vez el estuviera por llegar, decidió alistarse e ir a buscarlo a su cuarto.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, y corrió escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, tomo la llave que del cuarto de Thom, que el mismo le había dado, y lo abrió. Su angustia creció, en el cuarto no estaban las maletas de él, ni había señales de que hubiera vuelto, entonces revisando el cuarto con más calma para asegurarse de que no había señales de él, la vio, sobre la cama había una pequeña carta, sellada y firmada con la letra del. Camino rápidamente, tomo la carta y leyó la parte frontal…" niña bonita esto es tuyo", el corazón de Rose se acelero, abrió la carta sin mucha delicadeza y leyó lo más rápido que pudo:

Niña bonita, si estás leyendo esto quiero decirte que me siento tan orgulloso y es que, te conozco tan bien, sabía que en caso de que no llegara para el día en que te prometí, vendrías a buscarme y entonces encontrarías esto.

Antes de todo, quisiera decirte que te amo, con todo mi corazón y mis fuerzas, jamás olvides eso, si pudiera hacer que lo prometieras lo haría, eres la razón por la que aun sigo con vida. Los doctores no pudieron lograr jamás lo que tu lograste; alargar mi vida, Rose, mi Rose, enserio lamento haber sido tan cobarde, pero espero perdones el hecho de que no quisiera verte llorar por causa mía, me gustaba más ser yo el que te consolara cuando lloraras por causa de otros, Rose… tengo cáncer, leucemia, si soy más especifico, que segundo los doctores, fue dentro de mi cáncer, mala suerte, por favor tómalo con calma, se que estarás enojada, te conozco tan bien que de seguro lo estarás, pero aguarda y te explicare… ¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Yo sí, jamás lo olvidare, fue el mejor de mi vida, a pesar de que ese día, fue en el que me entere que tenia leucemia, primero lo tome tan mal como lo puede tomar cualquier persona de mi edad, pero después no me tomo mucho comprender que esto era una oportunidad, ¿para qué? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a descubrir, estaba pensando eso cuando vi a una linda niña de ojos café y el cabello mas alborotado que eh visto en mi vida, escondida bajo montones de libro y nunca entenderé porque, decidí acercarme, jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, así como no me arrepiento de tener leucemia, porque si teniéndola pude conocerte, entonces cambiaria esto nunca.

Te amo y jamás me cansare de repetirlo, perdóname por haberte mentido tanto tiempo, jamás tuve una emergencia familiar, y nunca me iba del internado por esa causa, pero creo o estoy casi seguro que tu ya sospechabas eso, las quimioterapias no son una experiencia agradable, aunque la mejor de las quimioterapias es la persona que está leyendo esta carta, si tienes esto en tus manos, tienes que saber que mi enfermedad estaba creciendo y yo decidí tomar un riesgo, una operación, era mágica, todo podía salir bien y darme esperanzas para acabar con la leucemia o todo podría salir mal y… niña bonita si estás leyendo esto, significa que algo salió mal, y entonces niña bonita quiero que sepas que mis días a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida, y que siempre serás mi ratón de biblioteca, no llores por favor, una vez, te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado, pasara lo que pasara, y no voy a romper mi promesa, no me extrañes porque jamás me iré de ti, cuando sientas la brisa golpeando tu cara, ese seré yo acariciando tu mejilla o cuando mires al cielo y observes al sol, ese seré yo observando lo linda e inteligente que eres. NO ME OLVIDES JAMAS, porque solo eso sería peor que la muerte, te amo niña bonita, repetiré por tercera vez, que te conozco tan bien que se haz de estar llorando, no lo hagas yo estoy bien y sigo amándote igual y eso será para toda la eternidad.

Thomas Belem

Las piernas se le ablandaron y, sintió poco a poco como su cara estaba llena de lagrimas y como su cuerpo temblaba como jamás lo había hecho, apretó la carta contra el pecho y lloro, grito y pataleo con todas las fuerza que pudo, bruscamente cayó de rodillas, de pronto todo se obscurecía y entonces no supo nada más. Nunca asistió al funeral, porque por días se encontró en un limbo entre la realidad y las pesadillas, pero unas semanas después, visito su tumba, llego hay y se hinco sobre la fría lapida, pero no lloro, no podía, aquello tenia que ser un sueño, no acababa de creer que él estuviera ahí, no, él tenia que estar en un mejor lugar.

Regreso a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir recordando, aun sentía como ese dolor apretaba su pecho hasta el punto de asfixiarla, se aferro aun más a sus piernas e hizo un gigantesco esfuerzo por no llorar, pero era en vano, pues su rostro se encontraba ya envuelto en lágrimas, ¡NO! ¡NO! Repetía mil veces, Thom no podía estar muerto, ella siempre pensó que pasaría su vida entera con el, se preguntaba uno y otra vez porque tenia que haber sido el. Entonces, sintió como una brisa le acariciaba el rostro, miro por la ventana, y lo supo, el estaba hay, a su lado, cuidándola como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre lo haría, y comprendió por fin, que ese dolor terminaría en algún momento, pero que nunca olvidaría, a aquel chico de perfecta sonrisa, aquel

que algunas vez le dijo "niña bonita", Thom, ese que fue su primer amor.


End file.
